


The Birth of Riches

by Ollie_Mor



Series: The Spawn of Hades [2]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Gen, I don't see Persephone and Nyx as lesbians but as QPP?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, it can be read either way though, just me?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollie_Mor/pseuds/Ollie_Mor
Summary: Persephone laboured through her third pregnancy.Or- well, labour was not the right word for it, now was it?
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Hades Video Game), Nyx & Persephone (Hades Video Game), Nyx/Persephone (Hades Video Game)
Series: The Spawn of Hades [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186334
Kudos: 9





	The Birth of Riches

Persephone laboured through her third pregnancy.

Or- well, labour was not the right word for it, now was it? It was much too harsh and implied that she worked herself to the brink- which is ill-advised no matter how many children you've had previously. In reality, she'd taken to roaming the verdant fields of Elysium. The cushioning grass was gentle on her feet, and the fresh smell of petrichor lingered where the greenery met the River Lethe. The realm had a blissful air reminiscent of the surface but none of her mother's touch. It was no wonder, then, that her condition never faltered while carrying her third child.

She eagerly shared this realization with Nyx, a trusted confidante with matters regarding motherhood.

"This is wonderful news," the Night nodded, her excitement understated. She took Persephone's hands in her own as the corners of her mouth lifted ever so slightly. "I was concerned that this pregnancy would be burdened with the same fate as ones passed. However, it seems that with each child, your health is increasing."

Persephone squeezed her friend's hands, unable to contain her enthusiasm. "I suppose it must be a product of living here for so long now."

Nyx hummed. "That may be a factor." After a moment of thought, she continued: "Do consider the amount of stress you endured during your first and second pregnancies."

Stress, ah yes, how could she ever forget the stress?

"With Zagreus, you were adjusting yourself to the role of Queen and experiencing doubts knowing that your husband could not have an heir."

What a nervous wreck she was when she was brought here. It hadn't hit her until Hades gave her a moment to herself. Predicting her distress, the God of the Dead asked the Night herself to reassure his soon-to-be wife as if he could tell she would not be upfront about her worries with him just yet. Nyx had been a soothing presence then: understanding and wise. Persephone was blessed to have her.

However, nothing could assuage her worries when Hades confessed that he would not be able to give her a child. Such was ordered by the Fates. Even still, Persephone wanted to try.

But that grief-ridden period was over, and her son had lived. Melinoë though…

"With Melinoë, you were reacclimating yourself to the Underworld and worrying over whether your daughter would suffer the same fate as her brother."

Despite telling her son that it was unlikely that she and Hades would try again for another child and that he was plenty, the King and Queen hadn't taken any precautions to prevent another pregnancy. Perhaps it was fate or poor planning.

Or perhaps it was the desire for second chance, another product of her and Hades' love, one that she could raise.

Even during her second pregnancy, Demeter did not let up on her demands to see her daughter. In fact, she had been even more adamant about taking care of her. She felt ill for the whole duration of her stay, and she didn't know if it was the surface, the baby, or Demeter's incessant accusations thrown her husband's way. During those six months, Persephone prayed for the ability to channel her son's forgiving nature. Why, how ironic was that? It was even more shocking to receive his blessing. She and Zagreus had an ecstatic discussion of that upon her return, but not until after…

Persephone had gone into labour as Charon was ferrying her down, and with such short notice, she had no choice but to birth her daughter at the mouth of the River Cocytus.

Her husband and son had been there to welcome her, but…

Persephone shook those memories from her head. Those troublesome times were over. Their son and daughter had survived in the end, and now they lived unwaveringly healthy lives.

"It is fortunate that now, you can approach your pregnancy with confidence and experience."

Gratitude and affection crept across the Queen's face. "I suppose I hadn't thought of it in that context. I am thankful that Zagreus' fate, however impermanent and dreadful it was, has strengthened me to this point." Her hand left Nyx's grip and raised to cradle the goddess' face. "And you, Nyx. I could never thank you enough for the aid you've provided. How fortunate is it that I have such an experienced mother as a friend during this time?"

The Night's expression gave nothing away, but the way she leaned into Persephone's touch did. "You flatter me, Persephone. Know that you mustn't thank me for my aid as it is my pleasure."

A grin spread upon her lips. "You can count that I'll be giving you my gratitude regardless."


End file.
